RxA
by FzX
Summary: The X-Over of two of the major Icons in Videogames and Anime get a ReCanon! A new RockXastrO with even more than before! RxA.
1. A Dashing Encounter of Heroes

_Rockman, Megaman, Characters and related names belong to Keiji Inafune & Capcom Co. Ltd._

_Astro Boy,Tetsuwan Atom, Characters and related names belong to Osamu Tezuka & Tezuka Productions._

Year 201X

The world has evolved to a level where Artificially Intelligent Robots can live alongside Humans in everyday situations. There are two types of these robots. The ones with a set memory processor that only do what they are programmed to do and cannot learn anything new, and Neural Processor Robots that learn at the same rate as Humans do. These Robots happen to also attend school alongside Human kids.

Life between these two types of Robots is a shiny Utopia due to the efforts of scientists like Dr. Thomas Light and Dr. O'shay into merging their lifestyles and feelings in something that shares a common bond, a Soul.

The world keeps the hard earned peace that came about 4 years ago since the official passing of the Robot Rights and integration of Robots into the society without any grudges for the events of the past, especially since evil minds like the ones of Dr. Albert Wily are not exactly dead, but gone for good.

But as the term "Not exactly" applies, it also states "Not exactly gone", and the events that will decide the fate of the future, will be left to the actions of two of the most powerful Robots the world has ever seen, fated to fight side by side.

**.:RxA:.**

.:Prologue:.

_Chapter01: Metro City Homecoming, a Dashing Encounter of Heroes._

Mega City, home to Rock, Roll and Dr. Light, A growing metropolis which lives now at peace thanks to Rock's efforts.

Dr. Light works independently, but keeping a close relationship with the department of science in the local university. Rock, is now at peace as a student in Mega City Middle school alongside his sister, Roll. Auto stays at home doing the housework.

Regular days consist in waking up in the morning, having a hearty breakfast, Rock and Roll catching the Air Bus to go to school, Dr. Light boarding his Air Car to go to work, and Auto staying behind to do the dishes, vacuum the floor, dust the decorations, picking Rock's underwear off the floor in his room, prepare lunch and dinner, etc, Your local robotic maid.

Things were looking as they would keep going like this, until Dr. Light received a letter off the Ministry of Science and Technology, the highest organism representing Science and Technology in the world. It seemed like an invitation for joining in the High Council to represent alongside other 11 scientists specially chosen for the council.

"Doc! We're home!" Rock shouted as him and Roll stepped in the door putting their backpacks on the table next to the doorway. "Oh, good timing kids! Think you can give a hand to an old man up here?" the voice seemed to have come from the attic; Rock and Roll walked up the stairs and climbed the Attic ladder where the Doctor was. "Hey Doc, what are you doing?" Rock approached Dr. Light asking in such a carefree way. "Well, newsflash kids. We are in 

the middle of moving." The word pounded the back of Rock's head, as Roll thought about it. "Moving? Well… It is nice to go around the world… but is there any special reason for it?" Roll asked keeping her soft and warm tone. "I received an invitation from the Ministry of Science and Technology to join their High Council, the head honchos of everything going on around the world of Science and Technology." "So… we're moving… where?" Rock asked just a little confused, which means that his mind was not in that place at the moment. "Metro City, which happens to be the largest Metropolis in the world. It is even bigger than Mega City, so it would be an experience for you two." "Metro City? Oh my goodness! I heard that they have the biggest Mall on the planet! Just imagine those boutiques and movie theatres!" Roll exclaimed in an excited way. She seemed like the calm and kind girl, but she was a fashion freak in her deep soul. "Well, hurry and help me get things in the air truck and we can be going. I am not as strong as you two, so." So Rock and Roll helped in the packing and carrying. While Dr. Light could carry one box, Rock and Roll were carrying ten into the truck.

After finishing the packing and clearing of the house, the final key turn locked the door. They hopped on the Air Car, as Auto hopped on the Air Truck to follow them. The trip was along the height of a regular 199X skyscraper, the line of Air Cars going in and out of the Metro City Boundaries. A pull from the steering wheel elevated the car going for the clouds, about seven seconds of Cloud… until… there it was. As the clouds cleared up, sunshine was reflected from the shinny buildings. Skyscrapers which really touched the sky were lined up in order of height and importance, Tubes for hover car transportation, and signs which lighted up in Neon rainbows at night. "Well kids, this is it. Metro City."

"Whoa…" Rock was like a fly on a window waiting it to open to fly outside, while Roll was stuck on the window as well pointing at the many places where she wanted to go. Her naming of the places blended into the radio that Dr. Light had on to entertain them in the way, and Rock's daydreaming of flying through those skies on Rush in his Jet mode. "Listen kids, I have to drop by the Ministry of Science first to check in. okay?" Dr. Light steered for the building in the center, the tallest of them all. It had a crest with a rocket, which marked 'M.S.T' Ministry of Science and Technology. He parked in the front walking court, which had a huge walking space and green gardens. "It won't be long; you can hang around if you wish." And the Doctor hopped off the car heading to the main entrance. Rock and Roll hopped as fast as they could off the car heading to the edge of the walking course, looking to what lied down, clouds, clouds, and more clouds. "Whoa…. This sure is the highest City I have ever seen!" Roll exclaimed eagerly looking around at the buildings, Rock spitted to see how far it went down.

… _You're such a boy Rock…_

About five minutes later, the Doctor came back, and everyone got in the car and to resume the trip, this time, going under the clouds on the ground level suburbs. It seemed like a neighborhood just like their last one, but with more green areas and parks. Unpacking was easy, and putting everything on its place was a piece of cake. It followed with a full on dinner prepared by Auto, again. But a last minute emergency of not setting the stove right ended up in ordering a Pizza.

_Yeah… the perfect family._

School was already arranged for them, they would start the next day over at Metro Middle. So after preparing, everyone went to sleep. The next day, breakfast went smoothly and the Air Bus got on time. Rock was wearing a deep blue T-Shirt with a white long sleeved undershirt and black loose shorts, while Roll was wearing her classical one piece black dress. Metro Middle was a 5 story building with classrooms, labs, a gym, a Football field, and a roof where Students would go to in Lunch and sit on the tables set on there. It was also the place where students and 

Parents would watch the firework festival marking the beginning of summer. A great amount of students showed that day, even if the Air Bus was not that full in comparison to the entire School. Roll was one grade lower than Rock, so while Rock was in 8th grade, Roll was in 7th.

Class had started, and the teacher, Miss Hayane was about to introduce Rock to the Class. "Settle down class, I have an announcement to make. Today, we have a new student in our ranks." The commotion lay low as Miss Hayane clapped to get attention. "Alright, say hello to Rock. He comes from Mega City. Would you like to tell your classmates a little about you, Rock?" Rock stepped forward as he cleared his throat. "Well, I like Soccer… I despise Math, I am a robot with a Neural Processor, and my Father, Doctor Light, was transferred over to the Ministry of Science and Technology High Council, so we had to move here." Commotion came up again, but things were hearable like 'Rock' in the commotion. "Well, we happen to have someone whose father is in the council as well, I think you will sit right next to Astro." Miss Hayane pointed over to a boy on a white long sleeved shirt, with a pen on his chest pocket. He didn't seem like a science nerd, since his shirt was untucked, and his pants had a loose fit. Rock walked down the desk row, and sat on the empty desk on Astro's right. Rock turned to Astro and Astro turned to Rock. "So, your father must be the new representative of the council, father was saying about that last night. I'm Astro, my father is Dr. O'shay." "Hi, I am Rock. My dad is Dr. Light." "So, you said you are a Neural Processor Robot, I am too. Isn't that strange?" "Well, a little. I think it feels nice meeting someone who is just like you in another city." It was like instant bonding, Rock and Astro kept on talking for the rest of the time before the bell rang.

10:30 AM, Lunch time.

The School Cafeteria was big enough to hold up 500 students, while the rest went around the school, stayed in their classrooms, went out to the gardens, or ate on the roof. Astro and Rock got the special Energy Meal, a meal based in Energy Hydrolytes for their Fuel Cells. They were looking for an empty table in which to sit, and happened to stumble on Roll, who was with another Girl. This girl seemed to look like Astro, but was smaller and… well… a Girl. "Hey Roll. Who is she?" "Oh, please excuse my dumb brother, he does not care about the sadness of the world and thinks that the universe goes around him." "Hey, I do not think that... well… a little." Astro chuckled as he turned to the girl. "So, Zoran. I see that you made friends with Rock's sister." "Yeah, she is so nice and she knows a lot of how to match a Gauche skirt with a Slack Blouse and still make it look good." "Yeah… right…" Astro blinked twice with confusion on his face.

_Sorry Astro, Girl talk._

"So, I was telling Roll about the Central City Mall, and we agreed on going later on today. Do you guys want to go with us?" "Umm, I don't think I can. I have to complete a Book Report today. What about you Rock?" "Me? Of course! I want to see of the have the biggest Arcade as they say!" Roll, Rock and Zoran seemed to agree on the same thing, Fun fun fun fun. While Astro was the responsible student side of the newly formed group, completing the balance so world does not fall into chaos. "Don't worry Astro, I'll get you something from the Mall."

3:10 PM, after school.

The Air buses ran as neatly as always, and it happened that Astro and Zoran lived next door. "So, let me just drop my backpack, get my purse, and we can be going. Okay?" "Okie dokie, I have to drop my stuff as well." Zoran replied Roll, as each set of brothers got in their houses. A couple of minutes later, Rock, Roll and Zoran boarded the Air Bus headed to the Central City Mall. It seemed to me as big as a 199X Olympic complex with about 5 Full size stadiums 

under a single roof with over five stories of stores and a central fountain with a monument marking the bond between humanity and Robots in one society. Rock and Roll looked around astonished, as Zoran chuckled and cleared her throat. "Well, this is the Central City Mall. You can find the world's biggest brands and stores, all within the reach of a credit card." Roll seemed to be hyperventilating, wanting to hop as she turned to Zoran with soft hops. "Eeeh eeeh eeeh! Then what are we waiting for? Come on!" That last one came a little… suffocated with excitement as she grabbed Rock and Zoran's arms and pulled them with her. "… And they totally forgot about me…" Rock as left all alone in the middle of the girls´ euphoria.

_Roll gets VERY excited over these things._

5:27 PM, Back in the suburbs.

Astro was in his room, rereading the book that he was reading, it seemed to be by Edgar Allan Poe, and the title was covered by his hand. A robot could read 10 pages in a minute, but he preferred to do it the old human way to keep his humanity. Reading, writing on a paper, read, repeat.

He was about in the fifteenth line of page number twenty of the repost, but he suddenly stopped writing. "Huh?" His right ear, facing the window seemed to be moving on its own like it was resonating to something… "What the?" Astro quickly dropped his notebook and book, and ran outside the room slamming the door behind him.

Central City Mall

It was like a neato flashback. Snapshots of Roll and Zoran in duo trying different styles and outfits together in a Mix and Match all you can eat buffet. From classy, Neo style, Punk, Gothic, Fresh, Ghetto, and all the styles you can name under the colorful rainbow.

Rock on his part, was spending quality time at the arcade, where he was kicking the butt of challengers in the newest Fighting Game of the season. With each defeat, the challenger walked away defeated and Rock went on a rampage. "Wooh! I'm the master!" And kept on kicking the butt of both AI and Player characters.

A couple of minutes passed, Roll and Zoran were taking an official break at the fountain on a nearby bench. A lot of shopping bags right next to them, and each had a cup of Mocha Frapuccino on their hand. "So, any style you liked, Roll?" "Oh, I really LOVED when we matched the Classy with Goth, made us look… umm… what is the word I'm looking for?" "Umm…. Gossy?" "Or Clathic… Nah, Gossy sounds better." And Roll sipped some of her Frapuccino crossing a leg.

Zoran smiled with the statement, and looked at her watch… only to find that some shadow was over them. "Huh? Hey Roll, since when it is getting darker by this time?" "Huh?" Roll turned upwards where the Skylight access was, more like a ceiling stained glass window, only to find some sort of robot on there which was about to smash its way inside. "Ah! Zoran, run!" She helped Zoran, and both ran away from the fountain. The Robot elevated its colossal tentacle and smashed its way inside. A mix of multicolored glass shards reflecting light, and the colossal hulking body of the robot came down crashing on the fountain. Rock debris flew everywhere, and highly pressured water streams came from the damaged pipelines. Roll and Zoran had to duck on the ground to avoid the incoming debris, and Roll turned to the big Robot. It stood on his four tentacles, as it scanned the area, debris still falling from his back.

The whole place became a panic in less than five seconds of the crash, and Roll took Zoran to a safe place. "Wha… What was that thing?" Zoran, who was panicked asked Roll since she seemed more calmed than her. "I don't know… It seems to be like a rampant Robot…"

_But it does not seem like a Willy-Bot…_

"Zoran, I want you to go and get help, I will be going out in a little. Okay?" "But Roll… what about…" "Someone has to get our bags, right?" "Umm… okay. Please be careful Roll!" and Zoran ran to the nearest exit from the mall. Roll took a look at the robot, didn't seem like a Willy-Bot… it seemed more like a construction unit gone mad… No matter, this required action before it could destroy the store behind it. Roll moved her wrist, as she pressed a certain point on it engaging a Wrist-Communication unit, right next to her speech. "Rock? Come in Rock! Do you read me?"

Over by the third floor of the mall, Rock was already on his way through the deserted hall. "Hey Roll! I was in a winning streak at the Arcade when this sudden tremor ruins my winning spree, and I am plenty pissed! What the hell is going on!?" "You can worry about your winning spree-issues later because some sort of strange Robot broke through the ceiling window of the Fountain memorial! You have to come quick!" "Strange Robot? Is it a Willy-Bot!?" "It doesn't look weird enough to be a Willy-Bot, that´s for sure... But enough talk, you have to come ASAP! We don't know how much damage is could cause!" "Alright alright! I am almost there, so find some Shelter with Zoran! I´ll handle this!" "Okay Rock! Just remember you haven´t done this in a while!" Rock broke communication, turning a left. After the turn, the balcony from where the Fountain Memorial is, was visible. Rock ran faster, putting his wrists in a crossed position in front of his face, as he yelled the words: "Rock on!" His wrists shone with a bright blue light he kept running, and the light expanded to his entire body. His foot stepped on the edge of the balcony. And as he hopped, the light surrounding him exploded like a glass figure into shards that vanished. Rock, was now covered in a Blue outfit which seemed to be his body. Bulky wrists and hands, and bulky from down his knees like boots. A helmet decorated his head, and flew over to the Robot as light shone from his armor. Rock, had become Rockman once again.

_Now play my theme, because the Blue Bomber has arrived!_

Rock, with a quick air turn, turned his right hand into his trusty Buster Cannon aiming at the Robot, "Hey, you Ugly piece of junk!!" and fired a close range shot which pushed him backwards, but attacked the thing as well. As he landed on his feet right next to Roll, the shot landed on one of the Robot's tentacles. "Roll!" "About time you got here Rock!" The Robot seemed to have survived the blast, it just shook its tentacle with gentleness. "Roll, get out of here now! I'll handle things from here!" "Okay. Just don´t do anything reckless OR stupid because you get to shine after all this time!" And ran to the same exit where Zoran went. "Very well, let's see is I am not rusty from the action." Rock crackled his neck, taking a closer look on the robot… not a lot of time, since the Robot attacked with one of its tentacles in a sweeping motion. Rock quickly jumped dodging it, shooting three Buster shots, which happened to be blocked by another of the tentacles. "Wha--!? The Buster´s not so effective against this creep...!" But before he could even process what was going on, or another strategy, the third tentacle was already a few inches away from hitting Rock. To close to fire the cannons, he thought, and tried to block the blow. The tentacle hit him, pushing him to the marble floor, digging him into an explosion of Rock, and marble. The tentacle withdrew from its fixed position, revealing Rock in a damage stance. He recovered a little from the impact, only to see that the fourth tentacle was on its way.

_Great… I just get into action, and everything is over… Man, this sucks._

The tentacle already was showing the signs that it was about to pound in, Rock squinted his eyes closing it to soft down the pain of being crushed by that. "… Digibeam!" A thin laser came from the ceiling hole of the window, as it to affect the tentacle. It withdrew in a fast way, as Rock wondered why it did not crush him when the tale was supposed to go like that. "Huh? I´m alive?" Rock wondered, confused. As he looked at the recoiling bot. "Hey you!" The voice seemed familiar... even though, Rock shook his head looking for the source of the calling, and found it in mid-air above him. "Yeah you, get the hell out of here, this isn't a place for civilians!" Rock was not able to look at the new person´s face since he was giving Rock his back, surveiling the Berserk robot. Rock was supposed to thank this stranger, but instead he just replied, "Well, I think I saw this one first. So why don't you get your own crazy-ass Bot to spar with and scram? I just slipped, that´s all." "Huh? Who do YOU think you're talking TO?" "You know what? You sound annoying. Why don't you get out of here before I blast you with my Buste--" Rock turned in annoyance to the guy, which was a boy robot in a black bottom garment, a green belt, and red boots… But his face and his hair… sort of looked like someone he knew already, but with a sharper expression. "… Astro?"

It was a little confusing… Could Astro be a Super Robot as well? There was no time to think, since the tentacle that recoiled was attacking again. Rock and Astro both quickly jumped to dodge it, then landing on the second floor of the section. The tentacles came to place together slowly, as Rock and Astro analyzed the situation. "Well, my Buster can't affect that thing." "Neither my Digibeams, and I cannot use my Arm Cannon at the moment… Jump!" The robot got its tentacles together, and leaped towards them. Rock and Astro quickly leaped, the Robot's landing on the edge of the second floor caused some debris to fall, and fortunately the mall was evacuated. "Arm Canon? whatever. The thing is, this Bot is tougher than he looks, and it´s almost impossible to beat! Comprende?" Rock told Astro. "Just give me a sec to check into the situation..."Astro may had overlooked something, maybe what they needed in order to beat it. So in order to find out, he stood, staring at the Bot, as he blinked changing his the expression in his eyes for a sharper one, with meters and lights. Scanning the Bot through all known databases in order to identify a model, and a possible Weak Spot... "..." "... You know? a Staring contest is the last thing we need to--" "... Quiet! ... I found a Weak Spot!" And Astro hopped, as his feet spun and turned into rockets heading to the tentacles. "Huh? Wait! Whaddaya mean a Weak Spot!?" Astro dodged the tentacles, and grabbed each limb with his one million horsepower strength. Once he got all four tentacles, he secured them together in his grip, and elevated them revealing the bottom chest of the robot. "Quick! Shoot the energy generator with that Buster of yours!" Rock looked over the bottom chest, and locked on a shinning orb on it, the energy generator. A blast from his Buster, and history. "Oh, I get it! Thanks! Rock prepped his Buster, aiming it carefully, and charged energy in the Cannon's mouth. "Full Power!" And fired a huge blast of energy towards the generator. The generator's shadow disintegrated in the blast. And as the Blue fire dissipated, the generator was fried to crisp. The red shine in the Robot's eyes faded, and Astro released the tentacles. The robot's body touched the ground first with a soft tremor, followed by the tentacles. Rock sighed a little wipping his forehead with his Buster, as Astro landed right next to him shifting his Shoulders. "Hey, sorry about before, you´re not that bad. At least your Buster has some firepower." "Thanks, you seemed to get the situation all smarty like, with a staring contest instead of me shooting to kill."

"Rock! Astro!" Roll and Zoran came running inside going with them, and Astro turned to rock with a shock. "Rock?" Rock took off his helmet, revealing his brown spiky hair. "Yup, that's me."

_Great… And I am not the only good Super Robot in town… Oh well._

"But… How did you…?" "Heh heh, I have been doing my own homework over in Mega City." Astro chuckled as Rock grinned. "Well, looks like both of you are okay." "Huh? Dr. Light!" "Oh, father!" Dr. Light and Dr. O'shay both walked 

in the place, accompanied by Roll and Zoran. "Father, Rock happens to be one like me as well." "Oh, I know that Astro. I think we can begin some explanation back at home with a cup of hot chocolate." Dr. Oshay turned to the other group, as Rock was waving his hands in excitement.

_So so so! Astro can shoot beams from his fingers, and can turn his feet into Rockets! So can I have those? Pleeeeeeeeease?_

Later in the day, the Suburbs.

"Oh, so that's what you have been doing all of these years Thomas, interesting." Dr. O'shay rubbed his chin chuckling. "You never change Thomas, always the daredevil." "You haven't changed either Oliver, still in the same passion for Robotics." Dr. O'shay and Dr. Light have known each other since childhood, the two that were always together. Even pulled senior pranks over at high school! But after graduation, both of them had to go on separate paths, there was always Email to keep in touch with.

"Excuse me if I am interrupting with this, but can we get to the part where we discuss what the heck was that?" Rock shamelessly asked, as Astro frowned over. "Oh, sorry. We got the inactive body of the robot over to Thomas' lab, we are still undergoing an investigation. It seemed to be a local construction Bot, but no bot would actually go on a rampage like that." "Meaning, we still cannot determine what made the robot go berserk in the first place." Both doctors explained, so there would be a little time before what happened would be uncovered. "But, one thing is sure. There will be more attacks like this. Rock, Astro, you two are going to have to work together in this one. If the next attacks are even worse than this one, then I'm afraid that even you won't be able to handle them your own." Dr. O'shay told Rock and Astro, Rock and Astro looked at each other, checking each other out. "Well, I think this can work out." Rock grinned. "Yeah… as long as we have time to think things before Rock goes Rambo on me." Astro crossed his arms, squinting his eyes and giving an icy stare towards Rock. "Hey! What the heck is THAT supposed to mean? At least I am not the one going semi-naked around the entire city like a freakin flasher! Ooh, look at me! I am exposing myself to the world!" "Oh, is that supposed to be an insult? Then what kind of name is 'Rockman' anyway? What is your power? Shoot Rocks like a wild savage without considieration of logic or any sane battle planning?" "Hey! You are no one to talk about naming issues here pal! At least I keep my own identity concealed in battle!!" "Well, of course! Even I wouldn´t want people to know my identity if I was such an idiotic idiot!" "Oh yeah!? Then why the heck did the Chicken cross the road!?" "What´s the meaning of life? HUH!?"

Roll and Zoran chuckled as both of the boys kept on yelling at each other. "You think they will get along?" "Trust me Zoran, these kinds of relationships are the best of the best. Just give them their time, and they´ll work things out for good..." Rock and Astro kept on yelling at each other, as the sun sets into the distant horizon into darkness, a night of peace after a… curious battle. "... I think so..." Roll silently whispered.

_A Dashing encounter, two completely different heroes under a same mission working together. Two different worlds created by Keiji Inafune and Osamu Tezuka clashing into a single story._

_Old allies and friends will return, as well alliances will be made in a common goal. But just as Friends return, also do enemies from both sides. And even once good friends, can also turn into the deadliest of enemies. And out of the blue, even those already gone may return the dead to settle things straight._

_this is just the beggining of .:RxA:._


	2. Enter Atlas

_Rockman, Megaman, Characters and related names belong to Keiji Inafune & Capcom Co. Ltd._

_Astro Boy,Tetsuwan Atom, Characters and related names belong to Osamu Tezuka & Tezuka Productions._

**.:RxA:.**

_Previously on RXA_

A new step in the Light Family began as they moved into Metro City. Dr. Thomas Light requested to form part of the Newly formed Metro City Ministry of Science Council alongside some of the world-class Scientists of the day. With years from his last and final battle against Dr. Wily, Rock could handle a normal life as Young Teenager in his first day at Metro middle School, to meet this other Robot like him, Astro. Who was really Rock´s opposite on behavior and personality.

Later in the day, a trip to the Central City Mall with his sister Roll, and Astro´s sister Zoran, turns into chaos as a Construction-Class Multi-Purpose Heavy Duty Robot goes haywire out of no reason and attacks the Mall.

Rock, unable to handle the situation by himself, receives the unexpected help of another Super Robot which turned out to be the same Astro Rock met at school. And the two of them working together, managed to disable the Robot without much damage caused to the place.

Astro´s father, Dr. Oliver O´shay turned out to be as well a long-time acquaintance of Dr. Thomas Light, and a new alliance is forged. Rock and Astro would now work together in order to outclass any future incidents involving Robots, if they of course didn´t bust a circuit handling each other first, without knowing that it was the beginning of a new adventure that would make them save the world all over again, as well bring back old friends and enemies, as well long gone ones coming to settle things straight.

_Chapter02: The Earth God´s Great Return, Enter Atlas._

Metro City Suburbs

The whole Metro City moving for Rock and his Family was secretly a strategic one. Since both Dr. O´Shay and Dr. Light were acquaintances, the location for their new home was fortunately set right next to the O´Shay Family, making them instant neighbors. This adding up to Rock and Astro´s new alliance against Crime in Metro City was also part of the plan. The previous Robot Attack which marked Rock and Astro´s first performance happened within the week, followed by no attacks into the weekend; a sunny weekend of Late Summer already into the School Year. And how would our heroes were to be using this golden time to their advantage you ask?

"CANNONBALL!!" and _splash!_, Rock dove in the water while coiling his body in a cannonball on the O´Shay Family Pool, hitting the water and splashing those near the Blast zone. With their positioning, Roll was the closest, followed instantly by Zoran. Those two were of course, wearing Bathing Suits they bought over at the Central City Mall´s Blast zone Sale. Aside from using the whole Robot attack as an excuse to put everything with Nuclear Symbol Tags at 50 Discount of regular Tag Price; it was also to mark Astro´s great return as a Crime Fighter. Roll uncovered herself from having her arms shielding her face to avoid the slash wave, and yelled, "Hey Rock!! You already made a Cannonball twice in a row! Let some other people do some as well, you meanie!!". Rock dove out of the water gasping for air, and shaking his head to drop the excess water, quickly looking at Roll. "Well, excuse me! I didn´t want to splash your pretty face, my darling sis!" Rock grinned as Roll just let a slight sigh blow out of her mouth. Rock was wearing a Black and Blue pair of Bathing Shorts, as well some Arm Floaters. If it wasn´t enough for him to act like a child, he still felt unconfident enough to swim completely on his own.

_Is this enough? Or can he be even more Childish?_

"So so! Anyone else wants to try a Cannonball? Abe, Alejo, Ken?" The other three boys who were in the Pool Party were Abercrombie, Alejo, and Kennedy. Those three have been friends of Astro since a long time in Elementary. Even though it doesn´t seem so, these three have helped Astro in the past in some hard situations. Ken slightly chuckled as he was ready to reply. "Well, I did a Cannonball before you, Rock. How about you, Alejo?" Aside from the Classroom where Rock met those three, Rock also gets to be acquainted with Kennedy over in the School´s Rocket Ball Team. Back in the day it was mostly a Robot-Only sport. But as the technology for Special Gear to allow Humans to do stuff as Robots such as making high jumps, has allowed the competition to be extended to whoever wants to play, and then made into an official School Sport. He also knows another boy from the team called Nicolas, but that´s another story. In the past, Kennedy would be rather considered to be a cute kid. But his new looks over the years have now earned him the title of the Face and Smile of the Trio. A Natural Ladies Man adding up to the Rocket Ball Player reputation, and a Junior Detective for his Uncle Wally Kisaragi, Private Detective. Oh, and Wally Kisaragi is also Yuko Kisaragi´s Uncle. Yuko Kisaragi is Dr. O´Shay´s Personal secretary and Assistant, and ends up being Kennedy´s Cousin. In the end, everyone is related.

_So, um… want to have some fun tonight?_

Alejo chuckled as well after Kennedy asked him if he wanted to do a Canonball. "Ha ha… Well, remember that I am not that experienced in making the perfect Cannonball. Besides, my figure isn´t exactly that of a Cannonball-kinda guy, so I am going to pass on this one." Out of the three, Alejo was the brains. There wasn´t any question that he would not look into, and no mechanical Gizmo he would get his eyes on. His first meeting with Astro was a shocking one, especially since he could not lose the tendency of invading his personal space. His looks haven´t changed much from his Kid version, excepting that he is more than ready to tackle the Practice over the Theory, and still retains his Mechanical Skills. He can even patch Astro up in case something happens with his body, but still up to the point of stable function before Dr. O´Shay looks into the situation. Alejo was not done speaking yet, so, "But then if we think about it, neither a certain someone would make a proper Cannonball, more like an Atomic Bomb." And both Alejo and Kennedy chuckled up, unable to contain the inside joke they just made up, as Abercrombie turned at them with a rather not so pleasant expression.

_Did you guys know that Alejo is slightly a representation of Osamu Tezuka himself?_

"Hey! What is THAT supposed to mean!?" Abercrombie was a Boy a little big for his age. Either Chubby or Thick-Boned, we can say he will not suffer out of the mercy of the Cold Winter. He used to be somewhat of a Bully in the past, but he really was more of a Marshmallow on the inside and Easy to scare, but still soft enough to care for others without minding through his wannabe tough actions. Out of Bravery, Abercrombie turned over a new leaf, and started defending those he bullied before, as a sort of Agent of School Justice. But alas, his Patience grew over three sizes smaller ever since. "Whoa dude! You need to chillax a little! We were just making a joke here! After all we need the muscles in the group, you see?" Kennedy made a comeback line to calm Abercrombie down. And hardly enough, it worked calming down the hulking menace. "Hmmm… Very well, I am going to chuckle a little at that one." Abercrombie´s expression changed from that unpleasant one to a small smile. Things were cool now, and no one was going to get hurt.

_Seriously! All work and no play make Astro a Hard-Ass!_

Rock nodded at the boys, as he turned to the other side of the pool. There was someone sitting over there, covered by the newspaper of the day. Rock knew who this person was, and called out to him. "Then what about you, Astro? Are you just gonna sit there all day reading that crap?" Astro sitting completely dry on his everyday outfit, lowered 

the newspaper revealing a seriously uncool expression. If Abercrombie´s scary expression was scary, then this one showed no positive emotion at all. After a second of silence, Astro replied. "Yeah, sure, I am going to waste my day and time instead of looking into the attack of the other day. Maybe it´s about time finally you started taking your position and responsibility seriously for a change?" And he covered his sight with the newspaper again, reading the articles for any possible links to the Attack in the mall. "Oh, excuse me Mr. Perfection. But maybe you need to peek your nose out of the written material and enjoy your life for once, Book Worm?" Rock stroke back at Astro, making Astro drop his Newspaper and rise up walking over, and lowering his sight over to Rock. "Well, excuse ME. You know how many innocent people are out there in the city completely exposed to another Robot Attack like the one we has within the week? Maybe it´s about time you started to think about it." "Oh oh OH! I get it! You are so concerned about everyone else that you can´t live YOUR life!" "Augh—That´s not what I mean—" As Astro was about to make another comeback line, the others tried to help out. "Hey Astro! Why don´t you join us? It is the Weekened for Christ Sake! Try to enjoy it buddy!" Alejo shouted at the distance, as Astro got the message. He just turned to them, and said, "Guys, this does not concern you." The three with their mouths Wide-Opened saw as Astro resumed his ranting exchange with Rock. And as always, the three came up with a plan.

_YOU USED TO BE ADORABLE!!_

The Rant-fest between the two seemed to have no end. But completely unaware of the situation, the three were already behind Astro ready to pull their plan off. As Rock was in his Rant turn, he went completely silent for a second. "What? What is it now? Have you finally broken down?" Astro asked. "Umm… no, but I would swim if I was you." Rock slightly chuckled as Astro was slowly turning—"ALLEY HOOP!!" A push of three in unison pushed Astro off his balance, falling straight to the Pool, both Roll and Zoran shocked to the situation. After a second of being pushed off, Astro dove out of the water, desperately gasping for Air as he grabbed onto the Pool´s ledge. Still gasping up, he was only mad for the attempt on his life. "Wha—What´s the big idea with you three!?" Astro asked. "Oh, we were just taking some initiative for you man." Kennedy replied. "Oh, great… You´re on HIS side now?" Astro asked, "More or less." Alejo added up. "RRGH! I HATE YOU GUYS!!" Everyone within range chuckled up, this just wasn´t Astro´s day.

In this moment of happiness and a somewhat high level of silliness, there were even grater things going on. Readable on Astro´s Newspaper, was a Front Page article titled: "Jr does it, Tokugawa Corp´s to party".

Metro City Business District, Tokugawa Spire.

Within the multitude of buildings and skyscrapers forming up an esthetic harmony of colors and sizes, one of the buildings that stood out the most was the Tokugawa Corporation´s Financial Headquarters, otherwise known as The Tokugawa Spire. Working as the Brain of Tokugawa Corporation, its workers and support teams develop the theory and ideas behind most of Tokugawa Corporation´s greatest projects and new methods of energy. While associated with the Magnamite Power Plant, the Corporation still works on its own line of R&D. This spire is leaded by none other than the Tokugawa Corporation Vice-President, also the son of Tokugawa Senior, the current Tokugawa Corp CEO.

_And that would be none other that…_

Over by the base and entrance of the Spire, a multitude of News Teams and Journalists were assembled awaiting the arrival of such Vice President from his recent Speech. Faithful like the release of a new gaming console, their faith is corresponded by the arrival of an Aerial Limousine landing on the pathway leading to the entrance. As the Limo powered its hovering units down, about four Security Bodyguards got out the vehicle, and assembled in front of the Vice President´s door as it swung open.

As it the door opened, a young man, a Teenager sporting a White Suit came out of the Limo. His suit was visible to be one of the finest quality, even with personalized Gold-colored ornaments over the left side of his Chest. His skin was slightly pale, as his Green-Emerald deep eyes contrasted with his Hair of Red, combed in a small Ponytail backwards. His very presence was astounding, as he came out of the Limo.

_Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you…_

"Mr. Tokugawa! Daichi Tokugawa!" As the young man began to walk, alongside his Bodyguards forming a ward between him and the reporters, one of the reporters got the young man´s attention. "Wato Izawa from Metro News. As you are aware, you have been called by the media, 'The Tokugawa Azure Star'. But also others label you as a young and visually immature leader for Tokugawa Corp. What are your opinions about this matter?" As Wato Izawa, the Reporter for Metro News was done with her question, Daichi walked close to her and responded, "All I can say at the moment is to let those people think whatever they like. Right now it isn´t the time to be thinking such things. So let them say whatever they want, and then let them see the numbers later on in the fiscal year. That is all, no more comments."

Daichi turned, and walked over to the entrance lobby of the Spire leaving the rest of the reporting masses behind. The doors of the Spire sliding open upon reaching a certain distance, revealing the busting Spire Lobby. As he entered the Lobby, an automated greeting system greeted Daichi through the Speaker systems. "Good day, and welcome to Tokugawa Spire, the Brain of Tokugawa Corporation. Welcome, Vice President Daichi." As the Speaker system said Daichi´s name, everyone in the Lobby turned over to the entrance, greeting as well in an almost United kind of way. Daichi just nodded, as he headed for the Lobby Elevator. "Hey! Congratulations Vice President Daichi! That Speech was a blast!!" "That was amazing, Vice President! I am sure the CEO is proud of you!" And that sort of cheering could be heard from the people in the Lobby. Daichi merely chuckled, as he entered the elevator.

_Daichi is quite popular these days as you may guess._

Aside from those, two of the Executes could be heard talking away from the rest of the people. "Hey, for a Vice President to do THAT well in a Speech about Tokugawa Corp´s actions for the rest of the fiscal year is definitively something." "Yeah, and I heard that the Vice President is also a Robot. Can you believe it?" "What? No way! The Vice President? A Robot? I couldn´t even tell the difference!" In the modern world, even people have their ways of thinking about Robots. The highest position of power was the election of President Rag for the Antarctic Regions, the first Robot President in the world. And for Tokugawa Corp to have a Vice President Robot was the nearest thing to a Robot having the power to move Nations with his actions and Tokugawa Corp´s resources. Truly, a huge step on behalf of Robots.

After reaching the highest floor accessible through the elevator, the doors opened revealing a series of hallways leading to multiple rooms and meeting halls. Daichi walked through them, as more executives and workers in them were cheering for Daichi. One of them, a lady wearing a Lab Coat, Bottleneck Specs, Brunette with her hair messily combed in a Ponytail, approached Daichi as he walked. "Vice President Daichi! I just wanted to let you know that I already had R&D check into simulations for your Energy Plan, and all the results came out as you predicted! Truly astounding, Vice President Daichi!" And so it was Daichi´s reputation. Aside from his Formal actions in order to improve the actions of Tokugawa Corp, he also was quite the looks charmer for the ladies. Making his way through the Floor, he arrived to the last elevator that would lead him to his Grand Office.

_Why aren´t I THAT popular?_

The trip was quite short, and he arrived to what was his personal Lobby in which his personal Assistant and Secretary was awaiting him. The Elevator doors opened, as he was greeted by her. "Arriving on time, that is just like you, Vice 

President Daichi." "Yeah, I know." Her name was Hilda Valentine, graduated from High School with Honors, and dedicated to assisting the best of the best. Now, being Daichi´s personal assistant. Her looks and her Golden Combed hair may try to give away a vibrating beauty, but she is more than ready to handle Daichi´s wild schedule at any time. "So, what´s up for the rest of the Week, Hilda?" "Good thing that you ask. Let´s see, Tomorrow you have a free after today´s Speech. Which was quite brilliant, if you ask me. And for the rest of the coming week, you do have a conference with the Ministry of Science Council, and an Appointment for a 'Biz Pioneers' interview, and a special interview for 'Lyfestyle magazine' for their upcoming article, 'Metro´s hottest and richest Men'. I already appointed the suits for the occasions from your personal designer, and arranged Transportations or each of your appointments in the incoming week." "I see, thanks Hilda. I´ll be in my office of anything happens, okay?" "Why of course, Vice President Daichi. Also, you got a message from your father, the CEO. Shall I connect you to reply?" "Please do, I´ll take the call on my Desk." So Daichi stepped into his office.

_If you may, think of Daichi as the Bruce Wayne of Metro City.He was Rich, Handsome, Powerful, Adored by the ladies, Envied by the men, and he even has his dark secrets of the past as well. See? Bruce Wayne!_

Daiichi´s office was quite big. Unlike most offices, this one had an excellent view of Metro City. "Window Shade, 50." As Daichi commanded, the Windows´ automated Tinting system darkened up the Windows by that amount of shade, acting as a Polarized windshield and reducing slightly the Sunlight entering the room. As he sat onto his Chair, which was more like his throne over the view of the city, and turning to his Desk over to the flickering holographic screen. The bright screen said, "Connecting: CEO Tokugawa". After a few seconds of waiting, the screen flickered to the sight of Mr. Tokugawa, a robust Middle-aged man around his 50s-60s. "Tokugawa." The man said without paying much attention to his screen. Daichi quietly took his breath to respond. "… Father." Upon this call, Tokugawa turned to the screen, with a surprised expression on his face. "Daichi? Oh goodness, I thought you weren´t going to return my call."

Mr. Tokugawa himself was one of the wealthiest men on the face of the planet. Being the Emperor of the Tokugawa Empire, he has quite a story after his late wife passed away. The only thing to keep him in life, his son which shared the likeness of his mother. His own business issues ended up in quite a drama between him and Daichi. But since those time are long gone, Tokugawa tries his best to rebond with Daichi and make up for the lost years, as well Daichi doing his best to uphold the reputation of the Tokugawa name, even though he is a Robot. Unlike the rest, he was a direct implantation of Daichi himself after his death to illness, Daichi Resurrected. The rest of his past, is essencially classified to the public, and disguised as a long life in a Private Boarding School in order to hide the actual facts.

"And I thought you weren´t going to answer." Daichi replied, now with a slight grin. "Well well, what do you expect? First of all, let me tell you that your Speech about your Energy Plan for the Corporation was simply brilliant, truly expectable from a Tokugawa." "Yeah, even though you actually weren´t there to see me in person." "That… kind of hurts Daichi. But you as the Vice President also have to know that I as the CEO take even higher heat than you." "I know it´s okay, father." Both Tokugawas, Father and Son chuckled in unison. For those two getting this close, they surely have made an improvement into their relationship as Father and Son. "Still, I am quite proud of you, Daichi. Even though I offered you a lift, you still wanted to get to the top by your own means and methods. It somewhat breaks my heart that you rejected my help, but I am glad you did since I see it has helped you mature as a man, truly what your mother would have wanted." "Yeah, after all I have a rival to surpass not just on Physical strength, but on moral one." "You mean Astro? I received a call from Dr. O´shay as well. It seems that he is doing pretty well also… Daichi, you sure you don´t want to see him?" "I think it´s better this way. Besides, I don´t think the heat I have to take for the Spire really gives me much time for personal leisure." True, Daichi´s workload is quite immense, even with Hilda´s help.

"Sigh you make it an immense amount of work yourself. Even though I know you want your actions to be the best for the company." Daichi nodded to Tokugawa´s response. "By the way Daichi, I heard that you have a free tomorrow." "Which I find kind of strange since most of my days, even weekends are stuffed with meetings and conferences." Daichi leaned back onto his chair, rubbing his chin in deep thought. "Well, let´s say I arranged that for you in order to celebrate." Tokugawa grinned as Daichi slowly turned in a frivolous way to his own father. "… You did not, you slimy scumbag." Tokugawa let a noticeable chuckle taking Daichi´s response. "Well, I just did. So what? Can´t my own son get a break after his breakthrough achievement? I´ve already sent the invitations for a Gala Ball tomorrow to celebrate your success, and you-know-who and a couple of extra guests are on the list of honor sine I know that´s what you could have wanted." Daichi drew in closer to the screen, still with a surprised look on his face. "You—You can´t be serious, Father!" "Ha ha, yes I am. Break a leg Daichi! Since this Weekened is all about you! It has been too long since I spoiled you, so I guess I can do it now since I have a reason to. Remember, Tomorrow at 7:00 PM, the Metro City Gala Hall. Take it easy now, and I told Hilda to even force you to attend if you didn´t want to. Well, see you tomorrow Daichi." "Ugh—wait, Fath--!" Disconnect before Daichi could finish.

_That was… odd._

The Screen flickered off, dissipating in mid-air. As Daichi was taking a second to respond, he leaned back onto his chair as he blew a deep sigh. "Guess I don´t have much of a choice…" Daichi was in a somewhat deep thought, mixed with silliness. His hand hovered around the Transcom integrated on his desk, pushing the button enabling communication with Hilda. "Um… Hilda, Is there anything to work with around—", "Before you finish that question; I took the liberty of simplifying today´s workload. All you have to do is approve Resumes and other kinds of paperwork I already assembled on your desk. Your Approval seal is already on the left side of your desk, so you just have fun with that and you´ll be done for the day." "But… that isn´t much of useful work to do…" "Vice President Daichi, I am under orders of your Father as you heard, so just relax. Okay? I´ll handle the rest of the work." "Umm… okay… Thank--" Disconnect. "--…you, Hilda…" Daichi examined his work place. His desk on one side was piled up with Paperwork which needed to be either approved, or disapproved, and sorted out on two Bins, one for the approved, and the other for unapproved paperwork. "… Okay…" Daichi took the first paper, damped his Approval seal in a Red Ink Pad, and started reading, and punching, reading, and punching. Reading and punching, reading and punching, reading and punch—Oh, this paper was printed in a wrong way, so it goes straight to Unapproved papers.

_Daichi, you are such a workaholic._

Later on, Tokugawa Spire.

Daichi was still on his desk revising some paperwork and stamping his seal, plus his signature onto several of them. Time sure passed while he was trying to get some work done, even though some of it wasn´t exactly what Hilda made him do. But still the most work done meant more free time for the next day to prepare for the Gala. As he was signing one of the papers, his Desk´s Transcom made a fine tune as Hilda´s voice came through the speaker. "Vice President Daichi, I´m gonna go ahead on going home, it´s already past closing time for the Spire. Are you okay by yourself? Or should I stay a bit longer?" Daichi smiled to Hilda´s dedication as he replied. "It´s alright Hilda, you can go. I´ll call for my Hover Limousine to the heliport once I am done with this." "Okay then, good night Vice President Daichi." And disconnect. Daichi went ahead, and worked on the last batch of paperwork, all there was left for him to leave and prepare things up for the gala the next day.

Even though his mind was set onto actually having a good time the next day, he still couldn´t help to feel a bit cautious. Like a personal feeling things were going to get wild for him, not exactly in the good way. As he was done with the paperwork, and sorting out that last batch in the approved bin, he couldn´t help to feel some sort of shadow covering him, like there was someone outside, and the Nightlights of Metro City were shining on the shadow. Daichi quickly turned as there was nothing, nothing at all. "… perhaps I am a bit paranoid…" Daichi 

muttered as he pushed himself from the desk, standing up, putting a couple of papers onto the briefcase on his desk, and closing it with the locks, lifting it with his left hand and heading out to the Assistant Lobby, and into the elevator. Once inside, he pressed the button featuring an H, as he slipped the Cell Phone on his right pocket, dialing a Fast Dial number. After three tones on his ear, he said "Daichi here. Send my Limousine to the Tokugawa Spire Helipad, stood a bit late at work and I need transportation back home, ASAP." "Understood sir, your transport will be there in about five minutes." And disconnect.

The whole Elevator trip did not take more than three minutes. Daichi´s office was on the top floor, while the Helipad was on Floor 345, accessible from the same elevator connecting floors 300 to 500. Security at night was tight, but Daichi´s Total Clearance Voice Print was enough to make him able to hang around at whatever time he wished. The elevator arrived to the Helipad. As the doors opened, one could feel the cool air coming from the bottom of the Hall and to the outside Helipad. Once outside, one could still have a great view of the Metro City Nightlife: Lights shinning with every color on the rainbow and Spotlights searching the sky. The building that stood out the most besides the Tokugawa Spire was the Ministry of Science, as always. Daichi waited for the other two minutes, as he could see his Air Limousine arriving within the area. Daichi walked to visibility, as he waved his hand to make himself noticeable. But as the Limo drew close, something unexpected suddenly happened.

_Oh no, here it comes again…_

Practically out of nowhere, a Highly concentrated Energy Shot hit the Limousine, making this one go out of control with an explosion, quickly losing altitude leaving a trail of smoke. Daichi could hardly believe what he saw, as the Limo crashed right onto the Helipad. Quickly taking his ground to cover himself from the explosion shockwave, Daichi tried to look around to find the possible source of the shot. As he was having no luck, out of nowhere a mysterious voice called to Daichi, "Hey! Tokugawa!!". The voice came from behind, so Daichi quickly turned his head backwards, only to see a black blur already about to make contact with Daichi. The only thing he could do was to Soften the hit, as Daichi was hit, the impact pushing him away, as he fell on his back. Daichi quickly looked at the mysterious one, and what he saw was a Robot. A Robot with a Black Armor, and his helmet decorated with Fin-Like ornaments like Wild Butterfly Wings. His face painted on the sides with purple stripes and his eyes were ruby red as he kept a malevolent grin. The stranger kept his grin, as he talked to Daichi. "You know, I sorta expected more from a guy of your reputation from what I heard about you." Daichi sighed quickly as he was getting onto his feet. "Well, what can you expect from Daichi Tokugawa these days?" The stranger seemed to laugh, taking Daichi´s statement as a mere joke. "Daichi? Daichi Tokugawa? Oh please, I am not talking about that simpleton avatar of yours, I´m talking about the REAL you. You know what I´m talking about, right?" "!!"

Daichi´s panting breathing turned silent and near dead as the stranger said his last words. "Ha! So you DO KNOW what I am talking about, eh?" Daichi merely chuckled as his response. "What? What the hell is so funny?" "Well… I honestly am surprised that a complete stranger knows about me, specially under these circumstances." "So? What the hell is your point?" "I have been trying to hide this part of myself for too long now, but I don´t mind going all out just for you. After all, you just shot down my expensive Limousine. Of course, I can just buy another one, but I can´t just let you run with the fact that you did shoot something with the Tokugawa name on it and let you get away with it." The stranger´s left eye flinched, showing a slight sign of him reaching a possible limit. "You know? You first were quite the promise, but you are just annoying now. So how about if you just die?" And so the Stranger raised his right arm, a purple light engulfing it as it took the shape of what seemed to be an arm cannon. He aimed at Daichi, and said, "Well well, adios amigo!" And fired a full on power shot at Daichi. Daichi merely responded by covering himself, as the blast caused an energy explosion all around him, such of a powerful hit to cause damage to a Robot like that. The Stranger raised his arm cannon down, as he grinned. "Well, it seems that Tokugawa wasn´t what I heard from the Doc… but well, at least that felt good… tch, rot in hell, rich boy." And the Stranger slowly turned to take his leave. Not counting onto one single thing, Daichi´s voice coming from the blast zone. "Hey freak, where are you going? Weren´t you going to destroy me?" "Oh?" So the stranger turned to the Blast zone.

_Here it comes!_

"As I was saying, I won´t let you get away with destroying my Limo." As his voice came through, what seemed to be crackles of electric energy came from the smoke. Most of them forming a barrier in a, Spherical motion, spinning even faster creating a magnetic field bending the air around Daichi, also playing with the smoke reacting a sort of spherical tornado. The stranger could only watch as ne noticed a rapid increase in the Energy Readings coming from Daichi. "Going up and up and up… Alright, this is it." The stranger muttered to himself. "So, I call this to be your so called secret, right Daichi Tokugawa?" Daichi could only be heard chuckling to the stranger´s comments. His eyes were now visible through a shinning Emeral-Green shine, as Daichi responded. "Daichi? Right now that name´s got no meaning. The only name that defines me now is the one of the God of the Earth, the man who´s got the burden of carrying the world on his shoulders. But if you are ignorant enough to even know it, then allow me to tell you my name…" "Heh, this should be interesting…" The silhouette formed by Daichi raised its arms as it gathered power for one powerful showckwave as he said, "My name… is ATLAS!!". As he yelled out his name, a powerful Magnetic Shockwave dispersed the smoke around him, revealing Daichi now transformed in a Super Robot of Red armor. Surrounded by an Electromagnetic aura, Atlas was the previous identity Daichi assumed when he rebelled back in the time. Tried to keep it a secret during this new life, he now is forced to use his Atlas form. "Ha ha HA! Finally! That´s more like it, Atlas!! Now, I am certainly positive we are gonna have some REAL fun!!" "Yeah… Fun for you buddy, as I send you straight to the Scrapyard!!"

And so the battle begins with the Stranger quickly leaning and shifting his weight forwards, running at a high speed at Atlas. Preparing a single straight Right Punch, Atlas manages to dodge it, and quickly grab it. The Stranger´s response is to use his Left arm to deliver a Close-Range Hook, but it´s countered by Atlas grabbing it with his other arm, having a clear shot at the stranger with his Elbow Cannon. As it charged up, the stranger quickly shifted his weight to break free, and slap Atlas´ elbow away, making it fire against a wall. Using Atlas´ loss of balance, the stranger quickly crawls around Atlas, using him as a stepping stool to propel himself to the walls behind him. Reaching the wall, the stranger propels himself in the air, quickly shifting his aim at Atlas, preparing to fire his Arm Cannon. Rapid Fire came from it, and Atlas created an Electromagnetic field as a shield, completely nullifying the shots. As the last shot was done landing, Atlas quickly charged up his Back propellers, breaking through his own Magnetic Field like a Glass Wall, straight at the stranger. The stranger quickly whistled while grinning. And as Atlas was about to reach him with an electrically charged punch, a fast purple blur took the stranger on its path.

Atlas turned to where the blur went, and it was more of a Hover Jet board with the head of some sort of Robot Wolf. As it growled, the stranger quickly swung on top of it, as a Magnetic Lock secured his feet on the board. Atlas tilted his head as he said, "That´s new." The stranger responded, "Ha, thanks. It is my best buddy, who will help me to totally own you!" "Well, I am so sorry to disappoint you and your buddy, but I do have my own dirty tricks as well." Atlas raised his right arm as well, as his hand retracted turning it into his own Atlas Arm Cannon. A Weapon he used before in the past. "Keep your eye on the Birdie!" And his Arm Cannon fired a blast of concentrated Electromagnetic energy. The stranger was able to barely dodge it in time, reaching Atlas while the cannon still fired. "Hey, I´m here and not there!" "!!" And the stranger using his chance, he grabbed Atlas by his feet, starting to swing him in a fast rotating motion. After a couple of High Speed Spins, he released Atlas, tossing him straight to the Helipad, as he followed up with a High Speed Drop Kick right on Atlas´ abdomen. The strength of the impact, plus the intensity of the Kick were actually a bruiser, causing Atlas a sheer sensation of pain. The stranger grinned as he whispered to Atlas, "You got carried away while using your thing, which was your fatal flaw." Atlas tried to keep a straight look to the stranger, merely cursing him. "Now now, let´s end this. Shall we? I don´t want to keep the doc waiting. After all he went through the trouble of helping me out." Atlas´ expression became a shocked one. He knew for a fact that he was outclassed with the enemy´s speed, and that this moment might be his last one.

_Back in action, and already rusty… dammit!!_

As the Stranger was preparing for the final blow, an incoming noise of Choppers could be heard at the distance. Upon hearing the noise, the stranger just drew in closer and whispered, "Looks like this is your lucky day Mate. But I´ll be sure to finish you off by the next time we meet." The stranger grinned, and then out of a completely twisted behavior, he softly licked Atlas´s cheek. After blowing a quick sigh, the stranger left the scene, leaving a Semi-Unconscious Atlas on the slammed Helipad. The Choppers drew in closer, these were Special Unit Choppers bearing the Tokugawa Corp Emblem. One of the Chopper´s pilots made a scan of the area, as he identified Atlas on the Helipad. "Sir! We found Vice President Daichi!" The Pilot turned to the Unit Captain right behind him, Oddly enough, it was none other than Hilda Valentine. Daichi´s own Assistant Secretary also was the Captain of the Tokugawa Special Forces, an Elite group of Trained Soldiers all under Tokugawa Jurisdiction to deal with situations menacing the Tokugawa name.

As the Choppers landed, a group of Medics rushed to Atlas as they got him on their bed, Hilda coming from behind giving out orders. "Alright people! I want that Limo properly disposed off and the fires extinguished! Also all the damaged portions of the buildings fixed before daybreak! Come on people, move, move!" After giving them out, she approached Atlas, putting her hand on his forehead. "Don´t worry Daichi, you´re gonna be okay." And at that same moment, Daichi passed out as all noises around him blurred to nothingness, as the rest of the group obeyed their given orders in cleaning up all evidence from the scene.

_To have a Personal Assistant that is even more skilled with Military Tactics than proper etiquette is truly a blessing._

By the distance, still having the Tokugawa Spire visible, the Dark Assailant watched as the choppers left. During his glance, a soft beeping from his helmet resounded. Putting his hand on the right side of his helmet, the stranger took in the communication. "Sup Doc?" He did talk about serving a new Doctor. So this was the Doctor he was talking about… "… Were you able to engage with him?" "The fact that I took this long to take your call is more than enough. Yes, I did engage the target." "I see… What was the Combat Assesment?" "The guy has the power, but he doesn´t know how to exactly use it. But that is what you do, right? Fix things up?" "Ooh yes, more than just fixing things." "So, are we clear to move onto Phase 2 of the Plan?" "Why yes. If everything works well, then our forces shall increase." The Mysterious Doctor seemed to have some sort of sinister plan… "What about the others? Will I have support in Phase 2?" "The others are still making proper assessments for out great plan, but you are good on your own as I expect. Prepare to commence Phase 2 of the plan once you are ready." "Got it Doc." "Oh, and Forte…" "Yes Doc?" "Be sure that he stays alive, at least alive enough for me to do my magic." Forte grinned in a sinister way as he complied, disconnecting from the Doctor´s call. "Well. Come on Gospel, time to move on with the plan." And so Forte left the area with Gospel, waiting for the moment to keep on his sinister plan.

Forte, once known as Rockman´s Rival and Dr. Wily´s most powerful creation. But what did he mean by saying that he was now working for a new Doctor? And in which way did he help him out? Even though this old nemesis of the past returns, there is still a mystery surrounding his sudden return… And what plan could he be spouting about?

The time in which the meaning of friendships and the past as an integral one will be put to ultimate test…

_**Next Episode: Showdown on the Moon. Forte´s Mystery, Atlas´ Sacrifice.**_


End file.
